


Selfie

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february15 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, challenge, fic!february15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian catches Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

"Maybe try one with the flash" Ian said nonchalantly from the doorway, a smirk on his face

Mickey whipped around so quick, he nearly dropped his phone. He was stood only in his boxers, turning bright red all over. “How long you fuckin been standing there?”

Ian shook his head slowly, looking down as if to say tsk tsk. “Should’ve went with Hefe on that first one” Mickey’s nostrils flared with realization “and no blurred focus on the abs, Mick? Rookie mistake.” Ian could see Mickey’s blood boiling and he kinda loved it.

"What are you, a fucking expert?" Mickey spat.

Ian uncrossed one of his arms and looked at his nails casually “Well I do have over a thousand followers, soo…”

"Nobody asked you anyway, you conceited ass mother fucker" Mickey grumbled, turning back to the dresser mirror and regretting doing this with people in the house.

Ian rolled his eyes and came up behind him, smacking his ass. “You did, assface”

Mickey’s phone suddenly chirped and he smiled smugly “Well this assface just got two more likes and a follower”

Ian laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in his neck, tickling him slightly “Who are you, the fucking selfie king now? Huh?”

Mickey grinned and squirmed in Ian’s grasp, although enjoying being surrounded by him “Shut the fuck up” his phone chirped again “Ha! Five more likes. Suck it, Gallagher!”

Ian hummed, kissing behind Mickey’s ear while moving his hand down to the front of his boxers. “Yes, your majesty” he felt his dick twitch at the sound his boyfriend accidently let slip.

Mickey tried to recover fast, not liking the second embarrassment. He held up his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"I like it" Ian said, hugging Mickey closer to him "tag me. And don’t use Valencia!"

Mickey just laughed and they spent another hour taking pics


End file.
